FIN DEL CICLO
by Wolf Prime
Summary: "Piedad para los equivocados, para los que apuraron el paso y los topres de lentitud. Para los que hablaron bajo tortura o presión de cualquier tipo, para los que supieron callar a tiempo o no pudieron mover un dedo."


**Este Oneshot está dedicado a AMYLEE PRIME ¡Feliz cumpleaños, hermanita! Esta historia es para tí con todo cariño aunque esto conllevará a un trama algo angustioso ^^" pero espero que te guste ^w^. Otra vez te diré ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!**

* * *

**TRANSFORMERS PRIME**

**FIN DEL CICLO**

El sonido del viento socorrían sus censores, el estallido del trueno y el resplandor del relámpago relucía el cielo con toda intensidad.

Chispas contraían al chocar ambas espadas de una aleación que atraía la pasión del fuego y el frío del agua, cayendo por el suelo sin cesar.

El rugido de ambos titanes ensordecía a su alrededor, removiendo la tierra en cantidades inimaginables. La furia de ambos seres de piel metálica enrojecía el campo de batalla…

Era un combate sin precedentes, una guerra eterna que durante milenio tras milenio de competencia y deseo de destrucción habían cegado sus juicios.

El caballero de armadura escarlata y azul rey defendía su retaguardia contra el oponente: El maligno ser que alguna vez consideró su hermano de sangre; ahora desvanecido en la oscuridad por su impetuosa ambición por el poder y deseo de venganza.

La bestia rodeaba al noble guerrero, su mirada tan profunda y llena de odio sobresaltaba el interior de su presa, quien sin duda ocultaba sus emociones detrás de esa despreciable máscara plateada, tan recóndita y llena de sacramento. Una herramienta la cual durante décadas la bestia de la oscuridad repugnaba.

Su lujuria por arrebatarle esa protección a su enemigo lo había consumido, llevándolo directo a la demencia…

Este día cambiaría todo, este día sería él quien obtuviera la victoria, este día el héroe caería…

"Tu amor por este mundo será tu muerte… Optimus Prime" mencionó con veneno el Señor del Caos

El guerrero de Primus, manteniendo una mirada inconfundible, arqueaba su espalda en forma desafiante, su espada moviéndose en meneos danzantes, cortaban y rozaban la armadura del Lord Decepticon, un método que no podía escapar ni quiera utilizando la defensa más sofisticada en cuanto al combate cuerpo a cuerpo

"El egoísmo de tus propias acciones son las que te han llevado a la ruina, Megatron"

El crujir de ambos cuerpos abalanzarse contra el otro, el energon corriendo por los aires en cascadas en consternación. El estrujamiento de cada extremidad llegando hasta el límite tronaban como la madera de los arboles al estrellarse contra sí.

El furor que ambos extraían en sus cuerpos sucumbían al pie de su propia guerra, queriendo ganar terreno, sofocando solo sus instintos voraces y mortíferos a una lucha sin fin, sin ganador alguno… el balance entre el bien y el mal.

Los movimientos eran nublados por el otro, defendiendo y atacando como una tormenta en apogeo, el aullido de agonía al ser heridos, sabiendo que solo formarían otra cicatriz y un recuerdo olvidado.

La contienda prosiguió… los dos seres metálicos se golpeaban, rasguñaban, maldecían en su lengua nativa consiguiendo solo alimentar su sed por esta adversidad condenada a prevalecer por la eternidad

"¡No seré negado!" gritó el gladiador de plata con voz ronca y fiera

Su espada prorrumpió por el hombro de su rival, despojándole un suspicaz quejido, pero satisfactorio para sus censores.

La hoja de la mortal cuchilla había perforado parte de su armadura, llegando a traspasar cables de movilidad, benignos contra cualquier vitalidad pero no significaba que el dolor se hiciera presente.

Sus ópticos se dilataron por unos minutos, profesando como el arma quemaba en su interior, corriendo a través de ella la sangre de Unicron, profanando y corrompiendo su alma con lentitud, apresando su moral con anarquía y oscuridad… era inaudito

"El reinado del gran Optimus Prime terminará este día" exclamo victorioso el Lord Decepticon

Su vista se añublaba, el suplicio al tratar de extraer la cuchilla se hacía escaldado, la determinación y el valor al haber tomado el título máximo de su planeta lo obligaba a sobrepasar sus emociones… destrozando partes de su antiguo ser, rebajándolo a solo un instrumento de destrucción.

Sin embargo había algo que no le habían arrebatado… era el amor que aún mantenía por su equipo y las personas que contaban con él, su sacrificio tal vez sería crucial pero sería para beneficio de aquellos que más estimaba

"No, Megatron… Tu nunca triunfarás mientras aún mi chispa esté con vida" dijo el Prime tomando la espada que traspasaba su hombro, jalando sollozante y gruñendo al presenciar cómo sus dedos sangraban energon al ser cortados por el filo del instrumento.

El Señor del Caos estaba sorprendido, era una maldición al haber declarado la guerra y más su adversidad contra aquél quien alguna vez siguió sus pasos y lo incitó en luchar hasta el final

"¡Entonces así sea, Optimus Prime!"

Sus manos, cuales contenían unas filosas garras toman el rostro del noble soldado, arrojándolo a la orilla de un barranco profundo.

El barrido de la tierra socavaba la estructura interna llenándola de ira, su avaricia por darle un fin a esta riña borraba toda atracción a su pesar. El eco del trueno tocar la superficie del cielo, el fresco que su piel hecha de un metal a la vez frágil y al mismo tiempo resistente le hacía estremecer de tal grado que le embelesaba al continuar saboreando el hedor de la batalla, el olor del energon absorberse en su olfato, la intuición al querer toda clase de sensaciones lejanas a su destino, poder vivir en paz, sentir lo que era el amor, el deseo por desencadenar toda emoción contenida durante siglos, demostrar solamente la perfección y la ruina solo desvanecerla de su alma, desamparada y maldecida.

El pensar de su destino como protector del bien fue cuestionado varias ocasiones en su subconsciente ¿Realmente hacía lo correcto? El sonar de la misma respuesta le desesperaba, no tenía una razón específica por seguir las ordenes de su dios, aquél quien hace milenios le habló en susurros y le llenó de esperanzas… ¿Era todo un juego en el cual ambos guerreros eran solo peones de una guerra entre hermanos antiguos?

El pulsar de su chispa ensordecía sus pensamientos, la soledad que le fue inculcada en su lucha personal solo había causado dolor a su voluntad, el deseo de ser libre de esta maldición solo sería rota si se percataba en renunciar a su vida…

Por un lado esa decisión deambuló, realmente no quería la muerte, pelea tras pelea, la perdida de sus seres amados solo para que finalmente su vida llegase a su fin… incontenible, se negaba en recitar una y otra vez esos recuerdos.

El blandeo de una hoja metálica retumba sus sentidos, devolviéndole a la realidad.

Gira su cuerpo haciéndose a un lado, evitando que la cuchilla tocara parte de su piel.

Megatron estaba enfurecido, el sabor amargo que durante milenios había soportado de la sombra del Prime lo estimulaban a llevar la victoria a rastras. El deseo y la testarudez al haber visto como su antes discípulo se convertía en su más odiado enemigo, el título máximo que debía pertenecer a él por derecho y Orion Pax se lo había arrebatado, traicionando a su propia hermandad.

Esto cambiaría este día, la sangre de su hermano correría a través de sus manos y la Matriz de Liderazgo por fin sería suya

"La caída de un gran imperio, la caída de un héroe hará decaer la esperanza, perdida en la oscuridad y yo, Megatron, gobernaré al Universo" dijo el Decepticon con palabras poéticas incluso extrañas para sí mismo.

Su cañón apuntaba al pecho del legendario Optimus Prime, quien aun permaneciendo en la misma posición; su mirada escondiendo el dolor hacia el señor del caos… su hermano…

Su máscara, rogando en dejar de ocultar su rostro se hacía imprescindible

"El linaje de los Primes ha terminado, son el pasado y el momento de un futuro será concebido con tu muerte"

Una luz brillante comenzó a emitir el cañón, un solo tiro y todo terminaría. Megatron sería triunfador y su reinado de oscuridad daría inicio.

No obstante la mirada de Optimus permanecía neutra, la agonía al ser testigo de la horrible epidemia que su hermano había contraído durante la gran caída de Cybertron y la corrupción de la sangre de Unicron ahora fluyendo por sus venas…

Tenía que hacerlo, tenía que librarlo de su propia locura, recuperar al Megatron de antes y darle un final a esta lucha milenaria

"Vive eternamente… Megatronus" dijo el Prime… no… Orion Pax, cerrando los ópticos, esperando el golpe final, no sin antes descubriendo su rostro, expresando una misteriosa pero serena sonrisa.

El Lord Decepticon había desperdiciado su tiempo, había sido un truco del enemigo para hacerle entrar en razón… No lo aceptaba, primero muerto al caer ante Optimus Prime.

Su arma expulsó una ráfaga exuberante, partiendo el pecho del guerrero escarlata… sin embargo algo en su interior hizo que su cuerpo cayera rendido a espasmos de sufrimiento el cual cubrieron su juicio.

Al sentir un filo en su chispa, notó que la punta de la espada de Optimus Prime había penetrado su núcleo, acabando lentamente con su luz maligna

"¿Por qué, Orion?" dijo Megatron cayendo de rodillas

No había notado la belleza que poseía los rasgos de su contrincante, aquellos que alguna vez le atrajeron inocencia ahora desaparecían, su mirada se perdía en la oscuridad, su cuerpo reposaba ahora en paz

"…Hasta que todos sean uno" contestó el noble guerrero cerrando los ópticos para nunca abrirlos de nuevo

Megatron cayó en su costado, escuchando las palabras de Optimus Prime… no… de Orion Pax, esfumarse en su subconsciente; las sombras acobijándolo en el eterno sueño y finalmente brindándole lo que había buscado…

**Su libertad**.


End file.
